Unacceptable
by AlaskaAby
Summary: For Shouta the expression of affliction on Yamada-kun's face is unacceptable.


Hizashi was drinking his strawberry Pororo Milk, very carefully and slowly so as not to dirty the uniform, because his mother was upset the day before by a food stain on his dazzling white shirt after he arrived home and took off his jacket. After changing clothes, she explained to him that he had to be more careful when eating his food, since some stains were more difficult to remove than others.

His mom is blonde just like him, but her hair is long and pretty, someday he will have it just as long. She is tall and lean, but his dad is tallest. She has hazel eyes, Hizashi's were light green and very bright.

After promising to be cautious, his mother hugged him and kissed him on his forehead. That was why today he conducted himself carefully since the teacher ordered them to move their desks to take their lunch. He thinks he's very lucky because Ai-chan is in his group.

At lunchtime, when they began to thank parents and grandparents for the food they were going to eat, also teachers and classmates, Hizashi especially thanked his mother because she could have his uniform clean. His parents work all day, and when they arrive for him sometimes was too late. One day when it was colder the sun had already set before leaving school. Other of his classmates also remained there for a while longer, his friend Ai-chan also stayed late waiting for his parents to go home. He has black and unruly hair, a little long, it seems that he is always drowsy, he has very large and dark eyes, his favorite activity is sleeping.

Hizashi didn't talk too much with the other child at first, but one day a classmate scared the little blond with a beetle and he began to cry, then Ai-chan defended him, although the other kid was bigger and stronger than the sleepy boy. The dark-haired boy did it until the other apologized for his bad behavior, since then he considers him a friend.

When discussing this with her mother, she explained that Ai-chan was a hero, that he should thank him very much. But Hizashi wasn't sure about that, because the next day, the little blond shouted a "Thank you for defending me" when he saw the other sitting in his usual place and ran to hug him very tightly and kissed his cheek, as does his mother, and the other little boy told him that he was not obliged to thank him that way, with his words it was more than enough. His face was red from the embarrassment and move away from him.

At home Hizashi had to wait for his parents to finish housework or the work that they took from the office, so he could talk to them. He also had school duties to do and finishes them quickly so his parents could review. When everyone ends up with their earrings and they are ready to eat, he's pleased with his parents' attention when he chronicles everything interesting that happened to him during the day, detailing his opinions with funny gestures and onomatopoeia.

The little boy really likes to go to kindergarten, because he learns many things, such as reading, counting, playing melodies, singing and exercising. He also has many friends in the classroom, but his best friend is Ai-chan, he is the only one who treats him to candies or cookies because he's very special.

After he finished eating and keeping his _obento_ in his backpack, the blond got prepared to talk with his best friend about the extraordinary event that happened early in the morning at his home.

"Ai-chan", the blond catches the attention of the other boy, who had already finished eating too and was sitting with his eyes closed.

"It's Aizawa-kun," corrects the dark-haired kid with a drowsy tone, "... Yamada-kun"

"Aww", the boy pouts, and continues: "You can call me Hizashi, if you want."

After appearing to think about it carefully, the other responds: "No", in a soft voice and without looking at the blond.

"Fine", the blond says somewhat disappointed, and in no time he changes the discouragement that hangs over him because he remembers what he was going to tell.

The boy explains that his dad found a black kitten on the porch of his house. He spoke effusively describing the cat, who was very cute, with green eyes and also very affectionate and playful. His mother gave it water on a little plate and chicken meat on another. He pointed out that the bowls were the ones he used when he was a baby. They let it inside the house but explained that they couldn't keep it. That saddened him greatly, but then his mother spoke with her grandmother on the phone and she agreed to adopt the kitten. He explained that his grandmother lived far from home, but his mother promised him that they could visit the kitten on the weekend. He was looking forward to that day.

Hizashi had never seen Ai-chan excited about something before, and it was rare to see him smile, the little boy was so impressed by that display of emotion on his friend's face, that he promised himself that from now on he would make that smile appear more often.

Hours later, when he was helping his mother preparing their _obento_ for the next day, carefully cutting carrots with a star-shaped cutter, Hizashi asked her how one can make someone smile all the time.

Her mother replied that the most important thing is to make that person happy, that her husband made her smile every day because he took care of her and respected her, that Hizashi also made her happy when he behaved and that's why she smiled, concluding that's reason why they're a family.

The blond was unable to understand her and insisted in asking her what was the thing that did his dad that made her happier. She told him that when they were dating and he proposed to her, on that occasion she knew that he wanted to share his life with her. She also told him that the day her little boy was born was a day that Hizashi made her very happy. The litlle blond believed that his parents had always been together, because he always knew them that way, she smiled and explained that it wasn't so, that when they were children like him, they lived with their parents, who were neighbors, all of them lived in the city where their grandmother lives. After many years passed and they grew up, they met again, became friends and after confessing their mutual love they began a courtship of several years, then he proposed to her, and she accepted with great enthusiasm.

She explained that when someone loves a person very much and wants to always live with them, take care of themselves, love each other, respect each other and be happy they can marry.

Then Hizashi wanted to know what a marriage proposal is, his mother seemed to be very excited when she told him that his father bought a ring for her, by accepting it they promised to get married one day in the future, that was what the jewel symbolized.

The boy asked if it was the ring she always wore, she clarified that it was another one she kept in her jewelry box, it was different because it had a beautiful stone that shone, mentioning that she would show him later. She explained that she used it before she got married, that on their wedding day the rings they wore now have been exchanged. Hizashi asked her if it looked like the candy rings her grandmother bought him, she laughed and said smiling that they were somewhat similar.

At that moment, his father entered the kitchen and asked them why her mother was so happy, and she replied with a kiss on his cheek that they made her very happy. Her dad hugged her and kissed her more enthusiastically.

The week came to an end and after the promised visit to the kitten at his grandmother's house, Hizashi also got a bag containing various goodies that the lady gave him. Arriving at his room and opening it he confirmed with much emotion that among all the sweet inventory was a red candy ring.

On Monday, Hizashi was anxious. He put the ring in a blue velvet bag, which his mom had given him on another occasion; he thought very well about the time to deliver the ring to Ai-chan because the teacher doesn't allow them to have candy, only when it's a child's birthday some sweets are distributed because it's a special day for the celebrated.

His plan was that, after talking about his weekend news after eating, he would offer Ai-chan his engagement ring, and he wished wholeheartedly that the dark-haired boy accepted his proposal.

After enthusiastically recounting the adventures he lived with the kitten at his grandmother's house, and seeing the litlle smile on the other child's face, Hizashi decides to continue with his goal.

"Ai-ch- ... A-Aizawa-kun," says the blond "I have something special for you, I hope you accept it."

"Mmmh? Something special?", he asks as he watches Hizashi take a bag out of his backpack. "What is it?"

Hizashi hands it to him and explains that it's an engagement ring, believing that Aizawa understands the particular meaning of the gift.

The raven-haired kid takes the object from the small bag and admires it carefully, after a few seconds that were too long for the blond, Ai-chan thanked him.

"So you accept it?", Hizashi asks anxiously.

"Yes", concedes the dark-haired boy.

Hizashi is so happy that he embraces him with great tenderness, and thanks him again and again. Ai-chan emphasizes that with his words it's enough as he detaches himself from his arms with some suspicion and rosy cheeks. The boy doesn't understand why the blond thanked him.

The next day Hizashi arrives directly at the seat where Ai-chan is resting his head, with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Aizawa-kun", whispers the blond approaching the other's face.

"Good morning, Yamada-kun", murmurs the raven with his eyes closed.

The little blond smiles because the other is not asleep, puts his backpack in his seat and when sitting in his place observes the hands of the other child and his expression becomes a serious one.

"A-Aizawa-kun, where do you have the ring I gave you yesterday?" He asks in an anguished voice.

"The ring? Mmmh. I don't have it anymore, after I eat the candy I threw it in the trash", he says looking at him with his eyes narrowed, still sleepy.

Hizashi's face disengaged upon hearing the news, he began to sob while looking at Ai-chan, unable to believe what was happening to him. The dark-haired boy straightens and when he saw him so disconsolate he got scared, he had no idea why the other little boy reacted in such a bad way.

"Why are you crying, Yamada-kun?", he asks surprised, and looks at the sides in case there is an insect nearby, but when he finds none, he gets even more confused.

"Because you don't have t-the _po-pomise_ ring I gave you yesterday and we can't get married anymore," explains the blond with tears running down his cheeks.

"_Pomise_ ring? Aizawa asks,"what's that?"

"Don't you know what it's for?", The blond stops for a moment in his symphony of sobs, wiping his wet face with his little hands.

"No", the dark-haired one shakes his head, "why did you give it to me?"

The blond was somewhat reassured to see the sincere response of the other child, then took a big sigh and started with the explanation of the commitment to accept such a ring. The love, respect and mutual care that must be taken when living together, on some future date, when they grew older.

The little brunette doesn't like to see Yamada cry, for him the gesture of grief on the blond's face is unacceptable, he feels the need to return him his huge smile. Aizawa reasons that he needs to make him happy.

"Would you be happy if I marry you when we grow up?", ask the dark-haired boy, when the blond nod, he continues: "Then I agree to get married"

"Really?", the blond gets excited. "But I don't have another ring," says a discouraged Hizashi.

"No? Mmmh. Okay, when I grow up I give you a _pomise_ ring," says Ai-chan.

"Thank you, Aizawa-kun," the blond gives him a warm smile with his big bright eyes full of emotion, and what he most desires is to clasp him tightly in his little arms but he restrains himself because Ai-chan doesn't like to be hugged that much.

Aizawa is slightly disappointed to see that the other child aborts the movement of throwing himself at him with open arms. After thinking about the marriage life, his direct reference is his parents, he thinks about the way they address each other, with love and respect, and he realized something, then announces: "It's Shouta"

"Eh?"

"You can call me Shouta"

"Oh!" The blond exclaims happily. "You can call me Hizashi, Sho-Shouta-chan"

Although he refuses to do so, Shouta ends up smiling at the sight of Hizashi's enchanted face.

More than twenty years later Shota Aizawa fulfilled the promise to deliver an engagement ring to Hizashi Yamada.

There were more than three years of courtship, added to another five of friendship, which they resumed after Hizashi moved out of the country and returned to the city. Then, they lived together for the last five years. But that is another story.

THE END

Notes: I would like to thank especially Solar Knight Marie for helping me edit the fic, for her kind interest, time and effort.

In Japan, the meal is prepared at school, this school meal system is, in addition to instilling in children healthy eating habits, teaching them about the importance of food, responsibility, cleanliness, teamwork, etc., since it is the students themselves who prepare the tables and serve the food to his companions. Although some kindergarten allow children to bring their own food from home. There is no school cafeteria and they eat in the classroom with their tutor. 


End file.
